


You're not poison but you are loved.

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Season 9/episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says he's poison and has to leave, Sam and Cas disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not poison but you are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so season 9 is nothing but heartbreak, but tons of material.  
> So this takes place during the scene where Sam is no longer possessed by an angel and Dean says he has to leave because he's poison.  
> Well during that scene I was just like, "What the fuck? Why isn't Sam or Cas saying or doing anything? No! Stop Dean! Tell him he's not poison!" Then Sam went and said, "But don't you dare go thinking that that's the problem." and then he left it at that instead of explaining anything and I was like, "Screw that! Where the hell is my pencil and paper!"  
> This is what came out of that.  
> <3 XD

“Alright, let me hear it.”

 

Sam shook his head, “What do you want me to say? That I’m pissed? Okay. I am. I’m pissed.

You lied to me. Again.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice.”

 

Sam scoffed, “I was ready to die, Dean.”

 

“I know. But I wouldn’t let you. Because that’s not in me.”

 

“So, what, you decide to- to trick me into being possessed by some physco angel?”

 

“He saved your life.”

 

“So what? I was willing to die. And now…Kevin-”

 

“No, that is not on you. Kevin’s blood is on my hands. And that ain’t ever getting clean. I’ll burn for that. I will.

But I’ll find Gadreel. And I will end that son of a bitch. But I’ll do it alone.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Come on, man. Can’t you see? I’m-I’m poison. Sam, people get close to me, they get killed. Or worse.

You know I tell myself that I- I help more people than I hurt and I tell myself that I’m doing it all for the right reasons and I believe that.

But I can’t, I won’t…drag anybody through the much with me. Not anymore.”

 

“Dean.” Cas looked at Dean with such love that it chipped a whole in Dean’s wall and tears started to form.

 

Dean turned to go when Sam grabbed his arm, “Oh Dean,”

 

Sam pulled Dean into his arms and wrapped them around him while Cas hugged Dean from behind.

 

“Is that what you think?” Sam asked softly.

 

Dean shrugged and Sam and Cas shared a look before sighing.

 

“Dean that’s not true-” Cas began.

 

“Yes it is!” Dean sobbed into Sam’s chest, “Dad, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Jess, and now Kevin!”

 

Sam frowned, “You think Jess is because of you?”

 

“If I hadn’t shown up and gotten you she’d be alive!”

 

“Dean Michal Winchester you listen to me right now.” Dean looked up at Sam, “Jess was not your fault Dean, she’s my fault. And it’s nobody’s fault that Dad, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen died.”

 

“Balthazar-” Dean was cut off by Cas who growled.

 

“Balthazar’s death was nowhere near your fault Dean. He died because of me and only me.”

 

“And before you even say it, Benny was not your fault either.” Sam stated firmly.

 

“You’ve got to stop this Dean.” Cas said softly.

 

Sam kissed Dean’s head, “I’m still mad De, but we’re not letting you leave us. We’ll get through this too.”

 

“Sam’s right Dean, we still love you and that means we’re keeping you safe and with us.”

 

Dean clutched Sam’s shirt and nodded his head slowly. Sam kissed the top od Dean’s head again and sighed. He was still pissed and it’d take time to get passed this one, but they’d do it together.

 

“Together De.”

 

“Together.” Dean said quietly.

 

“Together.” Cas agreed.

 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> People who know me from my other stories, I'M BACK MINIONS!!!!!  
> Love you all, you guys are amazing and have no idea how much you guys mean to me. 
> 
> As always sorry for spelling/grammar, kudos and/or comments are always appreciated.  
> <3 XD


End file.
